


Sweet like candy

by rarepairqueen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro's a late bloomer and Murasakibara is the opposite.<br/>That's all there is to it.</p><p>Aka: the time I woke up thinking about MuraHimu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet like candy

**Author's Note:**

> So occasionally I am "blessed" with dreams about stupid basketball boys fucking each other.
> 
> This is one of those times (and we won't be spawning a 30 chapter fic from it this time)

Yosen wasn't one of those close-knit teams that knew everything about one another. Sure they were friendly with each other, they had each other's backs in games, they hung out occasionally after practice just to keep themselves familiar with each other. There was nothing 'wrong' with how they didn't share their secrets with each other, or how some topics were never bought up for fear of Murasakibara completely quitting the team altogether. It was just how Yosen operated.

However there was one aspect about themselves that they couldn't keep hidden from each other.

When Murasakibara first joined, Okamura and Fukui sensed it immediately; he was alpha material. Whether he had presented or not - they didn't know - they got this feeling that they wouldn't quite be able to control the miracle when his heat rolled around. The captain himself was almost a seasoned alpha at this stage, although his personality somewhat contradicted it, it wasn't questioned and he sure as hell didn't bring it up. Fukui, likewise, was used to his role by now of the omega of the team. He was still salty about it but in the blurry days of his heats he would declare he loved it.

With most teenagers presenting early in their second year, it was almost a waiting game to see how their kouhais would pan out. Wei Liu surprised everyone by not only presenting as an alpha but also by taking Fukui as his mate, Okamura didn't care to know how it happened (okay he was pretty sure he knew exactly 'how') just that they kept it off the court and away from the first years.

Himuro however, seemed to be a late bloomer. He didn't show any sign of descending into the dizzying depths of his first heat any time soon. For that he was somewhat thankful as he had a reputation to uphold and the last thing he needed was to go on a 24-hour fuck fest. It didn't stop the fangirls trying to give him love notes including the line "I'll be your perfect mate <3 ". Such notes he just had to politely smile at but never officially respond to.

That being said, he was starting to get the uncomfortable feeling that his days of being blissfully unaffected by primal hormones were about to come to a roaring halt. Fukui kept giving him side glances during practice, the third year was far from the motherly-omega that some teams had, but he was very intune with how the team was mixing and right now he was outnumbered two to one. Something in those glances though, gave Himuro an uneasy feeling.

"Are you okay?" Fukui asked him, Himuro raised an eyebrow and flicked his fringe out of his eyes.

"Yeah? Why?"

Fukui glanced at Murasakibara who was sluggishly tying his laces. "No reason, just something in the air." He waved off his slight concern. Himuro's uneasy feeling was only growing as he watched his senpai turn and walk away, the tell-tell mark on his neck making Himuro's throat go dry for a few moments before a voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Muro-chiiiiin."

"Yes Atsushi?" He smiled, turning and smiling at his friend. No-one actually knew if the miracle had presented or not, the other teams had reported that due to the miracles talents maturing quickly, their bodies had accelerated the process which led to early presentations. Aomine had been the first and apparently Kasamatsu had to subdue Kise in the middle of practice a few weeks previously so it was weighing heavy on Himuro's mind that Yosen's miracle may have already matured ahead of him.

"I ran out of money for the snack machine." The other sighed, scratching his head. "You got any?"

Himuro rolled his eyes. "Coach said you're not to eat snacks during practice. You gotta wait til afterwards."

"No fair."

"You might choke Atsushi." Himuro folded his arms across his chest and felt just how hard his heart was beating. "I'll take you to the store afterwards yeah?"

The miracle tilted he head slightly, narrowing his eyes at Himuro, the second year swallowed as he felt the other's eyes studying him as if _he_ was the snack. "M’kay."

Practice continued as normal, although it was hard to ignore how warm Himuro felt, it wasn't the usual warmth of exercise but something he couldn't put his finger on. Once again Fukui was at his side asking him if he was okay and once again he shrugged his feelings off and told the other he was fine. He _was_ fine.

They took a break halfway through their normal routine, Okamura had noticed the change in the air and so had Wei. They tugged Fukui into their small huddle and relayed what they thought to him, only to be met with 'I know'. None of them really wanted to confront either of the others.

"Do you have that point guard's number? The one who had to deal with Kise?" Okamura asked.

"Why?" Fukui replied, slightly annoyed that this was his captain's plan.

"Well I've only dealt with you two presenting but that wasn't at the same time dummy."

Fukui snorted, stalking over to the bench and finding his phone amongst the towels. He dialled their rival's number and was soon deafened by Moriyama picking up the phone. After trying not to yell at the shooter, Fukui snapped that he needed to talk to Kasamatsu immediately.

Whilst the Yosen co-captain was trying not to let his kouhai's hear the conversation, Himuro had since started to realise just what was happening to his body. His hands were shaking as he lazily tried to take a shot at the basket, he was used to the nerves in the height of a match making him shake but this was something else entirely. He missed the shot and gritted his teeth, urging his weak legs to move so he could collect the ball.

Murasakibara was sat on the floor watching his senpai, he usually watched Himuro practice his mirage shot, it was a thing of beauty in his mind just like Himuro himself - though he would never say such a thing out loud as it was embarrassing. He could tell something was off today, Himuro had started missing even basic shots and he was moving much slower and without the usual grace. The miracle could smell his senpai from across the court. A scent that made his blood pulse quicker around him, made him swallow and clench his hands slightly as he watched the graceful form set up for another attempt. There was something about Himuro's scent that made Murasakibara want to bury his face in the jet black hair and press himself closer. There was a warmth in his body that was making him restless and he needed to do something about it.

"--yes I know you've only dealt with Kise but surely Mura's no different." Fukui hissed into the phone. "Look, I'm dealing with not just a god damn miracle but our prized shooter going into their heats right now so give me _something_ Kasa!"

Okamura was debating how he'd have to physically get between the two of them as he watched Himuro's shooting get sloppier and more sluggish. He recognised the omega heat signs already, having dealt with Fukui last year, he could also recognise the alpha signs rolling off Murasakibara. In a way, this was how these cycles were meant to work, but at the same time the captain feared for Himuro's well-being. If they allowed it to happen and their miracle went too far, the last thing they needed was Himuro being unable to practice due to 'unforeseen circumstances'. He could already feel coach Araki's shinai hitting him for letting it happen.

"Fine I'll talk to the blond bimbo." Fukui sighed, leaning back against Wei Liu's comforting hands on his shoulders. "Yeah Kise shut up and just tell me how to control your freak of nature. He's about to go into heat--wait what do you mean he hasn't pre--"

Himuro froze. The heat that had been growing inside him was now affecting his thought process. He released the ball way too late and sent it straight at the base of the net. He doubled over as his breathing got more ragged, there was this heaviness in the air, like how a hot summer's day would blanket the gym in humidity. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what all these signs were pointing to, he just didn't want to accept it was happening there and then.

"I'm going to take a shower." He declared to Okamura who was hovering nearby.

"...okay." The captain replied, he was finding it hard to resist his own urges, the fact an omega was going into heat right in front of him was testing his resolve. "Don't take too long."

Himuro could see he knew, it was hard not to with the worried expression on his face. He picked up a towel and wiped the sweat off his face as he made his way towards the showers. The cool water was a blessing to his heated body and he almost felt normal again as he changed back into his practice kit afterwards.

He was just closing up his locker when he heard the door burst open. Instinctively, he froze.

"Muro-chin." A low voice called out to him.

"...yes?" He replied quietly, splaying his hand on the locker as he relaxed slightly.

Footsteps approaching him sent shivers down his spine. The heat was spreading throughout his body again and the trembling was getting to him again. He hadn't really considered being fucked ruthlessly but now he was beginning to feel the need to be filled. A hand trailing down his back caught him off guard, gasping at the thick fingers toying with the hem of his shirt  and brushing the heated skin of his lower back.

"You smell nice Muro-chin." Murasakibara hummed in his ear. "So sweet like candy..."

Himuro let out a small whimper, trying not to give in so easily, the musky scent coming from the younger male was enough to make his knees go weak, somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware just how precarious this situation was. Murasakibara's fingers rubbed slow circles into his lower back, teasing him as he let out low heated breaths against Himuro's neck.

"A-Atsushi..." Himuro breathed, resting his forehead against the lockers. "W-What are you doing?"

Murasakibara hummed as he nuzzled Himuro's sweaty neck, his fingers teasing the waistband of Himuro's shorts. The second years scent was sickly sweet to him and he felt himself getting more and more heated as he licked at the sweat.

"Atsushi!" Himuro whimpered, tilting his head so the other had better access. His thoughts were hazy and the primal desire to be fucked was overwhelming him. He didn't care about how this would affect their friendship, how he wouldn't be able to look him in the eye the next day, he just wanted to be taken.

"Muro-chin makes nice noises.." Murasakibara hummed, slipping his hand down Himuro's shorts and feeling the slickness between his thighs. "So wet already...Muro-chin is so dirty."

Himuro's cheeks were flaring as he felt thick fingers teasing his hole, not quite sinking into him and giving him that sweet pleasure he wanted. He was still _very_ aware that this was his underclassman, his team-mate, his friend doing this.

"D-Don't...ahh..Atsushi please."

"Hmm?" Murasakibara nipped at Himuro's neck. "Does Muro-chin want me to fuck him?"

"A-Ah yes...yes..." Himuro panted, feeling Murasakibara's fingers hitch over his slick hole, all rational thoughts abandoned in that moment. "Atsushi please..."

"Muro-chin wants to be _my_ omega?"

Himuro moaned loudly at the thought and nodded against the metal. He bit his lip as he braced for the burn of fingers but it never came. A hand on his hip dragged him back on unsteady feet and bought him to the bench on the middle of the room. He found himself being ushered onto his hands and knees, shorts and pants tugged down and shirt shoved up to his shoulders.

He felt very exposed but that just made him even more turned on. He could feel the slickness between his thighs even more in this position and his cock hung dripping slightly as his heat continued to wash over him. Murasakibara's hand trailed down his back, he pressed his thumb to the quivering hole and watched Himuro's body open for him.

"Atsushi just fucking get on with it." Himuro wailed, squeezing his eyes shut. "I-I can't fucking take it anymore just fuck me!"

"Muro-chin is so impatient..."

Murasakibara's own desire was nipping at him, he knew as soon as he started he wouldn't stop until he was spent, he wanted to drag it out to make sure Himuro was really ready for it. He remembered the lectures from the science teachers about how mating in heats was dangerous because of how hasty everything was, as much as he wanted to just plunge into Himuro's begging hole, he didn't want to _hurt_ the other. He leaned over the second year, pressing his lips to the back of his neck as his free hand loosely wrapped around his cock. Himuro gasped loudly and rutted into his hand.

"Muro-chiiiin..." Murasakibara moaned, grazing his teeth against pale flesh as he felt the others precum making his hand wet and sticky. "You're so dirty and loud."

"Atsushi I s-swear to god if you don't fuck me soon I'll--" Himuro whined, cutting himself off with a moan as Murasakibara's hand tightened around his cock. He pressed back against the other's tenting shorts, whimpering and moaning softly in defeat.

"Muro-chin needs to calm down or he won't last." Murasakibara's tone had dropped as he became more and more aroused by the situation. Their team mates knew exactly what was happening, they knew that Himuro was going to be ruined in their locker room, they had the good grace to stay away until the noises stopped.

Himuro's lungs burned as he panted and nodded, unable to form any words anymore. His body felt charged, like static was coursing through his veins with each touch, each stroke, each breath against his neck. He was surrendering himself to the other as he was on his hands and knees like a bitch.

He didn't get any warning when Murasaibara's hand left him, he stayed frozen in place, shoulders and knees shaking as he kept his eyes shut in an effort to keep himself somewhat sane. His hair was sticking to his forehead and neck already and he hadn't even _done_ anything. The air felt heavy with heat and the smell of their scents mixing, he thought about what the others would think, he knew they had all gone through this but it didn't make the embarrassment any easier to stomach.

Hands pulling on his ass cheeks bought a stammered gasp from him, the tongue pressing over his hole was too much for him. His arms folded and he pressed his face into the wood of the bench as the warm, wet sensation attacked his senses. Murasakibara hummed as he lapped at the slickness, teasing the other by dipping the tip inside him slightly. For someone who usually complained about doing anything that required effort, there was a desire to drag this out as long as Himuro's sanity could cope with.

"A-Atsushi--a-ahhh." Himuro moaned, pressing back and trying to get more of the other inside him. "Please--please more."

"Muro-chin be patient." Murasakibara chided with the slightest of smirks, watching the slickness running down Himuro's inner thighs. "Or I'll end up crushing you."

"Please crush me--fuck me, d-destroy me Atsushi." Himuro babbled, dizzy from the urge to be filled and the adrenaline. "I-I want you to."

The thought made Murasakibara pause, he replaced his tongue with a finger, sinking it in without warning and making Himuro's breathing stop for a few seconds before he let out a loud whine. Murasakibara's own patience was beginning to be tested as he felt Himuro clench around his single finger, he started fucking him roughly with it, getting more and more turned on at the thought of his cock getting the same treatment.

"Oh god yes! Please more, more fuck me more."

Hearing someone normally so composed coming apart under his touch was something that made Murasakibara moan lowly. Giving in to Himuro's demands, he slid a second finger in without any resistance, scissoring the other for a few moments as he tugged his own shorts down.

"Muro-chin..." He breathed, watching the trembling mess of his friend as he withdrew his fingers. Himuro let out a small noise of complaint as he was left with nothing inside him.

There were a few precious moments where neither of them said anything, Himuro's laboured breathing and slight whimpers bounced off the walls as Murasakibara tossed his clothes on the floor. He took a moment to admire the sight of his senpai as he knelt there; the sweat beading on his arched back, his cock glistening as it hung ignored but definitely attentive to everything, the toned muscles flexing to keep him from crashing to the floor. Murasakibara ran a hand up Himuro's back, squeezing the back of his neck slightly before moving it to the bench so he could lean over the other, he licked Himuro's neck up to his ear, nipping at his ear lobe and making him shiver.

"Tatsuya..."

Himuro's eyes were glazed over, mouth hanging open as he panted and whimpered. Murasakibara pressed his lips to the corner of Himuro's mouth, his free hand was spreading Himuro open again, his resolve was failing quickly as he was in such close proximity to an omega in heat.

"Please..." Himuro whimpered, gone from the world in aching desire, his heat was roaring through him, chanting for both release and his alpha's cock. "A-Alpha please..."

Murasakibara groaned, ceasing in all pleasantries and biting at Himuro's neck. His fingers left the other and were quickly replaced by the head of his cock, pressing into the tight heat as slow as he could.

"I told you to be patient." Murasakibara growled, thrusting into Himuro roughly and making the other cry out.

"F-Fuck"

"Yeah, alpha's gonna fuck you now Tatsuya." Murasakibara stated, gripping his hips with his free hand and pressing deeper. Himuro didn't say anything, only letting out wanton moans and cries as Murasakibara started a slow but punishing rhythm. His thoughts were only on one thing in that moment; his alpha's knot. His fingers closed around the edge of the bench, knuckles white as he tried to hold himself in place but also press back.

All tenderness had left Murasakibara's actions, he was slow but rough as he pressed deeper, bumping his hips against the other as he leaned over and closed his jaw around a section of Himuro's neck, biting as he growled. Himuro moaned without shame, only managing to get out single words like 'more' and 'fuck' as his pulse sang in his body. When Murasakibara bit him, claiming him as his own, his cock twitched and he blew his load over the polished wood, getting another primal growl out of the other.

"So filthy..." Murasakibara taunted.

"Y-Yes." Himuro agreed, already half-hard as the pace picked up slightly. "Harder a-alpha please--"

Murasakibara straightened up, gripping Himuro's hips with both hands and watching as his cock pistoned in and out of his new mate, the tightness was blissful and made him wish they could stay there all night. Himuro let out a louder whimper than the ones he had been making, scrambling for purchase on the bench as his body tensed up and shuddered again. His brain was static like his body, the heat flooding his groin as he felt his insides being abused in the best way. He wanted to see his alpha, to watch his face was he knotted inside him but he couldn't find the words to demand it.

"A-Atsushi--" He gasped after several more thrusts, finding strength in his arms to hold himself up. "I-I want to see you." He whined.

Murasakibara wrapped an arm around him as he draped himself over the smaller male again. "Why." He growled, thrusting deep and stilling just to watch Himuro's expression at being almost filled completely.

"I-I want to see your face when you..." He breathed, eyes wide and lips parted, clenching around the cock buried inside him. "when you knot."

For a second, Murasakibara debated it. He roughly pulled out, Himuro whimpering at the loss before seizing the other's arm and tugging him up. He flipped Himuro over, pinning him against the messy bench and thrusting back in without warning. Himuro's hands flew to his back, digging in his nails and making Murasakibara moan as the slick sound of his cock moving in and out echoed off the walls. The glazed eyes gazed at Murasakibara, fingers moving to tangle in lavender locks as they both panted. Large hands held onto hips so hard they would leave shadows, using the grip to slam into Himuro repeatedly and cause him to cry out.

"Fuck! Yes, yes alpha plea--more more!"

"So tight..." Murasakibara growled, latching onto Himuro's neck again. "I'm gonna fill you up."

"Ye-yes-yes please alpha yes fill me." Himuro chanted, finally lost to the dizzying depths of his heat again.

Murasakibara moaned against Himuro's neck as he pistoned in and out. His knot beginning to swell as the older male continued to beg and chant, his high pitched cries bouncing off the walls and no doubt being heard in the gym. The alphas knot started catching on the rim of Himuro's hole, drawing more frantic cries and pleas from him, raking his nails down the other's back and leaving bright red lines against pale skin.  Murasakibara didn't need to touch Himuro for him to cum all over himself again as he thruster deeper and brushed against his prostate, the smaller male's back arching as he shuddered and clenched around Murasakibara's swelling cock.

He let out a low grunt as he caught himself before falling on Himuro, his hips stuttering as his knot finally stopped him thrusting. Himuro whimpered as he lay there; covered in his own sweat and cum, a euphoric expression on his usually stoic face. Murasakibara's head was spinning slightly from the exhaustion as he panted, feeling the other clenching around him still.

"Muro-chin?" He whispered, leaned down and nuzzling the other's neck. "Are you okay?"

Himuro's eyes fluttered open slowly, the coal-like eyes were still glazed as he met Murasakibara's gaze, fringe swept aside and a sheen of sweat coating his rosy cheeks. The realisation of what had just happened seemed to be slowly hitting him as he glanced down at their two bodies still connected.

"...we just..." He breathed, glancing back at the same lavender eyes that had been regarding him silently.

"We did Muro-chin...you were begging for my knot--"

Himuro cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand. "Y-Yes okay." He stated, cheeks flaring red as he cleared his throat. "But if I recall, you started it."

Murasakibara hummed against the other's hand, tilting his head and pulling away slightly. "Muro-chin smelled nice."

The second year sighed. "My mom's gonna kill me..."

"Does Muro-chin regret it?"

Himuro shook his head. "No...I-I just wasn't expecting it to be you." He offered a small smile. "I'm glad it was though..."

Murasakibara raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

A hand trailed up the miracle's arm, drawing him to lean back over Himuro. Cupping his face, Himuro coaxed him further down into a soft kiss.

"Yeah, I think other than Taiga, you're the one I feel closest to." Himuro breathed as they parted, running a hand through the other's hair. "Dunno how he'll receive this news though."

Murasakibara snorted. "Don't care, you're my Muro-chin."

Himuro chuckled slightly, wincing slightly at all the movement. "You think you could...get out of me now?" He remarked quietly.

"Can't..." Murasakibara hummed. "Effort."

"Atsushi!"

"Muro-chiiiiin. I want snacks."

"Your dick is still inside me and the only thing you can think of is candy?" Himuro huffed.

With a small grumble, the larger boy shifted slightly. Himuro's breathing hitched as he felt the other slip out of him, a sense of stickiness making him grimace slightly. They both froze when they heard the door open, glancing towards the doorway they saw Fukui covering his eyes with his forearm.

"I don't wanna know what state you're both in, I just want you guys to know we wanna leave so if you could kindly get in the shower or something so we can collect our stuff without seeing you...doing whatever, we'd appreciate it." He gestured towards the showers. "Are you dead Himuro?"

"No, no I'm alive." The second year replied with a coy smile as Murasakibara sighed and picked him up as if he weighed nothing.

"Good." The third year grumbled. "Right, I'll give you like five minutes."

Himuro shook his head in amusement at their senpai's behaviour as Murasakibara carried him towards the showers, the sweat and dried cum washed off easily under the warm spray. They heard the others in the other part of the locker room, specifically Fukui complaining about the state of the bench and yelling at them to clean it before they left. Murasakibara ignored him, pressing his lips to Himuro's neck and holding him against the wall of the shower with ease.

"Atsushi...we can't stay here all night you know." Himuro murmured, feeling the same heat coiling in his stomach again as his heat started nipping at him again.

"My house." The other replied.

"Won't your family--"

"No. My house. I want Muro-chin in my bed with me."

"You have such a way with words Atsushi..."

"...can we get snacks on the way there?"

Himuro rolled his eyes. "If you hurry up and we get there before I start getting needy...yes."

It seemed to focus Murasakibara's mind, before setting Himuro on his feet he pressed his lips slowly to the other's. Himuro wrapped his arms around Murasakibara's neck, deepening the kiss before pulling away gradually.

"Come on then Atsushi, I guess I'll have to break the news to my mom by text."

"So troublesome..." Murasakibara hummed.

"You started it."

"Nu-uh, you went into heat first."

Himuro shook his head. Whether their teammates and friends approved of it or not, they were a thing now. Himuro knew he'd get teased a little for letting a first year be his alpha but he didn't care about that too much. He did care about what Kagami would say when he got around to telling him, although Himuro would take great delight in teasing Kagami when he presented and found a mate, if the rumours were true, it would be a certain blue-haired team-mate of his.

"We still have to clean the bench before Fukui kills us." Himuro reminded the other as they got dressed.

"...effort." Murasakibara murmured. "You made the mess Muro-chin, you clean it."

"Don't expect me to do everything in this relationship Atsushi." Himuro remarked, tossing a packet of tissues to the alpha. "Otherwise I'll sort out my heat by myself in my own bed."

He didn't think he'd seen the alpha so keen to do something that didn't relate to food, then bench was cleaned and trash disposed of and Himuro was tugged out of the locker room.

"My Muro-chin will spend his heat in my bed." Murasakibara muttered. "Because he's my Muro-chin and I want him to feel good because of me."

Even in his weird way of saying things, Himuro gathered that Murasakibara was really saying that the second year meant a lot to him. Whether it was the heat talking or not would remain to be seen, but stranger things have happened.

 


End file.
